


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I think I should stick to writing Disney Songs for Supercorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: After a long tiring and exhausting week, Lena agrees to go the bar with Sam. Much to her annoyance, it's Karaoke night. Will she sing her heart out or chicken out?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> So... another Disney song that got stuck in my head and I just had to write this. Hahaha. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> If anyone wants me to do a Disney song fic, just tell me. I'll try to write a fic about it. Hahahaha ^-^

“No no no no…”

“Oh come on, Lena! It’s just one song,” a tipsy Sam said as she swirled her rhum on a glass.

The CEO just huffed and drank her scotch. She did not sing. Maybe in the shower occasionally but in front of the crowded bar? Hell no.

After a really long and very stressfull week, Lena found herself saying yes to Sam in going to the alien bar. What she didn’t expect was it was karaoke night. And all of their friends were there.

It’s not that she’s shy or couldn’t sing a tune, it’s just she felt a little bit insecure with her singing voice especially from her group of friends. Who constantly sing and dance with every opportunity that they got. Especially Kara, who for the love of God, had an amazing voice besides her perky attitude, infectious laugh, great dancing skills and other positive stuff that Lena would never admit to have noticed. She hasn’t also noticed those very toned biceps and abs beneath the clothes that the Super was wearing now.

Well, why wouldn’t she notice? Kara was only wearing a white v neck shirt with cuffed sleeves, cuffed up very worn jeans and some olive green boots.

And here she was just wearing her three piece black suit and her hair down because you know… she came straight from the office. It didn’t really matter that Kara loves it when she’s wearing suits. Because, she “hadn’t noticed” nor “remembered” when the blonde rambled about it a few weeks back.

Boxes, Lena. Boxes.

And so, here she is, nursing a drink in a booth with Sam while the others sing at the stage or cheer with the crowd.

She maybe a tad tipsy but she will not sing.

“Don’t be such a dick,” Sam smirked. “You know this is a great opportunity for you…” her CFO continued and looked over to where Kara was, “to sing your feelings for her.”

“Fuck you. I’m not in love with Kara,” Lena drank the scotch while glaring at her friend.

“Oh my Rao! You finally admitted that your hopelessly in love with an idiot,” Sam’s voice was an octave higher. She held her hands to her chest and blinked owlishly at Lena.

Lena facepalmed.

“Shut up, you ass! She might hear us,” Lena gritted her teeth. Kara suddenly looked at them and waved. The Super was sitting in front of the stage with Brainy, Kelly, James, Jess and J’onn.

Damn that smile.

A faint exploding sound of boxes was heard in her head.

So Lena faked a smile and picked up her glass and pointed it to Kara. The Super seemed pleased about it, looked away and cheered at the person singing at the stage at the moment. Which would be Alex, singing her own rendition of Dreams by the Cranberries to Kelly and the doctor was swooning. Jess was almost squealing, Nia was singing along, James and J’onn were laughing while Brainy looked amused, his arms draped on Nia’s shoulders.

When Alex walked off the stage, she whispered something to Nia and the girl beamed.

“Oh please! She’s oblivious and a very useless lesbian,” Sam just shrugged. The CEO huffed again, slouched at her seat and crossed her arms. The CFO poured another shot of scotch for Lena from the bottle at their table.

“Lena! It’s your turn!” Nia shouted as she ran towards the booth. Sam looked at Nia, who was bouncing on her feet, and then looked at Lena.

Lena sighed. 

“If I’m going to do this, I’m going in drunk,” the CEO drank the amber liquid on her glass and got the bottle of scotch and chugged a quarter of it.

“Oh wow…” Nia whispered and was wide eyed.

“That’s the spirit!” Sam shouted as she stood up and gave some tissues to Lena. But the CEO just wiped the scotch that dripped on her chin with her sleeves.

“Let’s do this, bitches!” Lena shouted as she walked towards the stage, making Kara jump in her seat. Both Nia and Sam walked behind her and was high fiving every one. Before she got up the stage, she whispered her song to Nia and the girl ran towards the man so he can put in the song.

Lena feeling the effect of the alcohol, sauntered to the stage and signed and okay to the man at the booth.

A quiet melody started and Kara felt she knew this song.

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that…”

The Super definitely knew this song.

Lena walked stage right and put the back of her free hand on her forehead and then looked at the crowd shrugged.

“No man is worth the aggravation~  
That's ancient history, been there, done that~”

Lena winked at Kara, making the Super fluster. The CEO then looked at the crowd and spotted Nia, signaling her to come to the stage with her. Nia squealed and got Jess, Sam and Alex with her to the stage.

The four started to sing.

“Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you~”

The four looked at Lena then to Kara. They were swaying side to side at the left part of the stage. Lena pretended to huff and looked away. Everyone was laughing and cheering. Well, Kara just sat there, mouth agape.

“Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of~”

Lena went on the center of the stage ang gestured a no while singing.

“No chance no way I won't say it, no no~”

The four girls went to Lena’s back and swayed again.

“You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh~”

Lena did a power pose and everyone cheered. Except for Kara, who’s eyes were almost bulging out from its sockets.

“It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love~”

The CEO then crossed her hands on her chest and crooned,

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out~”

Jess started to walk to the right of stage, then Sam followed and then the others. By the time they finished they were perfectly lined up behind Lena.

“Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad~”

Lena was belting her heart out in between the singing of the four girls behind her.

“Whoah… No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in,~”

Then Sam sang, looking at Lena then to Kara.

“Check the grin you're in love~”

Lena gestured a no to Sam and started singing again.

“This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love~”

The four shuffled behind Lena again.

“We'll do it until you admit you're in love~”

Lena was singing her heart out, belting the next two lines.

“You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it~”

The four huddled together, and Alex tried to signal to Lena to go down the stage. Jess winked at her boss.

“Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love~”

Lena got the signal and walked off the stage. To her surprise, she tripped on something as she sang. Kara caught her by her hand and helped her stand.

“Ohhhhh~ At least out loud I won't say I'm in love~”

Kara was looking softly at Lena, while the CEO was smiling shyly at her.

The crowd roared to life, surprising Lena and Kara.

“Want to get out of here?” Kara asked as she hugged Lena.

“Yeah,” Lena sighed as she hugged back. Then the Super tugged the CEO towards the entrance to get their coats.

“Go get your girl!” Jess shouted but when Lena arched an eyebrow at her, the assistant continued, “Boss.”

A chorus of “Oooohs”, “Oh yeah!” and “Finally!” were heard as Kara and Lena exited the bar, holding hands and smiling softly at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are welcome~ I hope you all enjoyed this fluff.


End file.
